


More Than That

by ignemferam



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so much more than merely a tea boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
> **Spoiler:** Episode 1.12 _Captain Jack Harkness_
> 
> **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Coda to episode 1.12  
> \- Written as a reward for [ThatwasJustaDream](/users/ThatwasJustaDream) for completing **1-million-words** ' weekend challenge.  
> \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

Owen's words are still ringing loud in his ears.

_Don't compare yourself to me. You're just a tea boy._

With Jack up against the wall, Ianto chases the unique taste on those lips that has him mesmerised since their first kiss. Squeezing his eyes shut, he isn't trying to savour the moment or imagine someone else; all he wants is to squeeze out the feeling of insignificance in his head. He is important to Jack, wants to be so desperately.

He's so much more than merely a tea boy.

_In your dreams, Ianto._

His hands shake not because of the adrenaline, and definitely not because of the excitement. Normally deft fingers struggling to rid Jack of his clothes. Jack probably likes it this way, thinking Ianto is still overwhelmed, wants it not because he can't find elsewhere.

When Ianto's fingers wrap around the base of Jack's erection, he knows it isn't a dream. This is real.

Will Jack realise the truth in this, that Ianto isn't in it only for the convenient shag? Is this real enough for Jack too?

_In your sad wet dreams when you're his part-time shag maybe._

Owen is dead wrong. It isn't part-time. This is constant, something permanent, at least for Ianto.

Having his hands pinned down on the bed, Jack grins up at Ianto. That sly bastard is loving every minute Ianto riding his cock with a vengeance. Rising up on his knees then slamming back down again, over and over, Ianto chases towards the bliss, willing to be taken over by the oblivion afterwards.

Then he recalls the revelation Tosh shared. How real can this be, if Jack Harkness isn't the real Jack Harkness?

In the here and now, sex is the only real thing. It's the only thing Ianto can hold onto.


End file.
